This relates generally to mitigating radio-frequency interference and, more particularly, to electromagnetic shielding structures that help isolate radio-frequency circuitry from radio-frequency interference.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other devices often contain circuitry that requires electromagnetic shielding. For example, some electronic devices include radio-frequency transceiver circuits that are susceptible to radio-frequency interference. Electronic devices may also include memory and other components that use clock signals during normal operation. If care is not taken, signals from one circuit may interfere with the proper operation of another circuit. For example, a clock signal or a clock signal harmonic that falls within the operating band of a radio-frequency receiver may cause undesirable interference for a radio-frequency transceiver.
To protect from electromagnetic interference, circuits such as radio-frequency transceivers are typically enclosed within metal radio-frequency (RF) shielding cans. The metal of the shielding cans blocks radio-frequency signals and helps shield the enclosed components from electromagnetic interference (EMI). In a typical configuration, integrated circuit components are covered by RF shielding cans after being mounted on a printed circuit board.
Conventional arrangements in which radio-frequency shielding cans are mounted to a printed circuit board can help to reduce electromagnetic interference, but may be undesirably bulky. This may limit the effectiveness of radio-frequency shielding can arrangements in situations such as those in which compact shielding is desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved radio-frequency shielding structures.